


Nobody Wants To Go To Your Wedding

by Catchclaw



Series: Mental Mimosa [98]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchclaw/pseuds/Catchclaw
Summary: “Nobody wants to come to your wedding. Isn’t that what you always told me?”“Sure, but I didn’t meanmine. Mine's the exception that proves the rule.” Tony’s voice dropped, jocular sliding uncertain. “Especially for you. You’re my best friend, Steve. You have to come. It’s basically not negotiable.”





	Nobody Wants To Go To Your Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Best friends who promised they would marry the other if still single by 30, hey guess what birthday it is. Prompt from this [generator](http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/prompts).
> 
> Took a hard right from this prompt towards angst. You're welcome.

 “Nobody wants to go to your wedding. Isn’t that what you always told me?”

“Sure, but I was speaking, you know, generally--I didn’t mean _mine_. Mine's the exception that proves the rule.” Tony’s voice dropped, jocular sliding uncertain. “Especially for you. You’re my best friend, Steve. You have to come. It’s basically not negotiable.”

Steve shifted the phone to his other ear and leaned back on the sofa, covered his eyes. “It’s--I mean, I want to come,” he lied, “of course I do, but it’s kind of far, Hawaii.”

“Pfffft. Six hours from LA, tops.”

“I’m in New York, Tone.”

“Of course you are. I know that! I meant, once you fly to LA, it’s only six hours more after that.”

Steve made a noncommittal noise.

“Is it the money?” Tony said. “Shit. _Shit_ , it is the money, isn’t it? God, I didn’t even think of that. Well, I did, but I guess I didn’t process it all the way because--”

“Maybe it’d be different if you’d given me more than ten day’s notice.” The words came out colder than he meant, sharper, and he winced. “Me and everybody else on the guest list.”

There was silence for a second, the hum of buffered static. Then Tony’s voice, flat. “You’re the first person that’s mentioned it, actually.”

Crap, Steve thought. Crap crap crap. “Look, Tony--”

“I’ll send you a ticket,” Tony said. “How about that? Signed, sealed, delivered, it’s yours.”

 _But you’re not_ , Steve thought. And hated himself for it, like he always did. “Yeah,” he heard himself say weakly, “thank you. That’d be really generous of you.”

Tony laughed, sounding  a little more like himself. “Bullshit. I need you here, Steve. Can’t do this without you. Hell, if you’re not here, I might not even make it down the aisle. You know I drink like a fucking fish when I’m nervous.”

Steve drew his knees up and planted his feet on the couch, ducked his head in between them, the phone still pinned to his ear. “You think you’re gonna be nervous?”

“Hell yes.”

“Why? Isn’t it supposed to be the happiest day of your life?”

“And it _will_ be, Rogers, it will be; it’s the night before that’s gonna kill me. Need you here to keep me straight.”

“Yeah,” Steve said, trying to choke out a chuckle. “Ok. Somebody’s got to, I guess.”

“Tell you what,” Tony said, “I’ll send you two tickets, how’s that? Bring somebody with you. A friend. Or a boyfriend. Or some hot boy you pick up at the airport, whatever. My treat.”

“Yeah,” Steve said. He didn’t have it in him to argue anymore. “Sure thing.”

“Send you an email in a bit with the info, dates, ticket stuff, all that, ok?” The relief in Tony’s voice was apparent; whether it was because Steve had finally said yes or that the conversation was over, Steve wasn’t sure. “Call me in the morning if you don’t see it.”

“Sure. Yep. Ok. Give Pep my best.”

A cackle, a revved up Tony Stark snort. “Oh, no way, man. The only best she’s gonna get from now on is from me. At least twice a day for the rest of my life, if I’m lucky.”

“Mmmm,” Steve said. His gut twisted, hard. God bless performative heterosexual bullshit. “Lovely way to talk about your bride-to-be.”

“Fiii-ne,” Tony said, singsong. “I’ll tell milady you send your grace, Sir Steven.”

He was still giggling when Steve cut the call, cut it so he could smash his face into the nearest throw pillow and groan like he was dying. Which he kind of was, kind of had been since the first day that Tony--straight, gorgeous, clueless Tony--had stumbled into his life. Tripped over it, actually, and done a header over Steve’s ankles down onto the soft grass of the Cut.

“Sorry!” he’d said, popping up before Steve could stand. “Had my eye on the frisbee, dude. Can’t keep ‘em on the ground if you’re gonna score the point, you know?”

“Oh, shit,” Bucky’d said as soon as Tony dashed away, back towards the hooting gaggle of polo boys at the far end of the lawn. “Oh, shit, Steve. No. Don’t you dare.”

“What?” Steve’d said, tucking his flushed face into book.

“Don’t you fall for a fucking straight dude on the first day of school.”

“Maybe it’s the first day you’ve bothered to show up, Buck, but the semester started last week.”

“Whatever,” Buck said, stretching back out in the grass and tipping his face towards the sun. “Close enough. I am not gonna watch you screw up our sophomore year in college over somebody like that.”

“Somebody like--?”

Bucky knocked his knee into Steve’s. “Somebody who’s into girls, Stevie. What, you need me to spell everything out?”

“Wait,” Steve said, “you see him for like 30 seconds, hear him say 10 words, and boom, you know that he’s straight?”

Bucky grunted. “Fuck yes. Did you see his socks?”

And now, fifteen years later and a couple of graduate degrees later, Steve heard Bucky say:

“You should’ve said no.”

He looked up and saw Bucky leaning in the doorway of the den, arms crossed and wearing a serious frown. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough,” Buck said. “Seriously, Stevie. When are you gonna let that guy go?”


End file.
